


Bite Me.

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, i think??? idk how to judge this is my first time writing this sorta thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Raihan finds himself with an unexpected but familiar visitor one evening.
Relationships: Leon/Raihan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Bite Me.

**Author's Note:**

> i just....i feel like i wanted to see more Leon being a fucking tease and i love vampires. hope u enjoy!
> 
> dedicated to all those in R.F.A. discord!! yall drove me to this
> 
> (also first.time writing anything mildly spicy so.pls be nice and j still cant write kissing properly)

It was a cold winter’s night. 

Raihan was lying on his bed, scrolling endlessly on his phone, the sound of wind howling from outside of his castle. There was a huge THUMP from the roof. 

Raihan paused for a moment, with a glance he stood completely still trying to listen out for whatever could have caused it. 

  
  


After nothing more came out of it, he continued to do his thing when there was a bang from across the room. 

Raihan’s blue eyes darted in the direction the sound came from. He slowly got up, turning the flashlight on his phone on to illuminate the semi dark room. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. With a loud sigh, Raihan turned his phone off and turned back to his bed. 

As he spun on his heels, he was greeted by dark red eyes and a smile that sent him flying back in shock. A low rumbling chuckle was heard.

‘’Hey there handsome. Miss me?’’

Leon snarled, as he got extremely close to Raihan, the smell of incense and smoke, hitting the other like a truck and their heart fluttering at the sight of the man in front of him. But he instantly retreated a few feet back. 

‘’What are you doing back here Leon?’’ 

The other man looked offended, collapsing on the bed with an over exaggerated exclaim of horror. ‘’I thought you liked it when little old me came knocking at your door? I seem to recall last time, when you weren’t complaining when I went down on your di-’’ 

And Raihan groaned as he shoved him, but this time somewhat playfully, with a teasing smirk on his face. The other boy licked his lips and gave him a dark smile,

‘’I mean, a warning would have been nice. You never tell me when you’re around. I have a phone y'know.''

Leon scoffed as he sat up and leaning forward.

‘’I never got the hang of your gadgets. It’s pointless. Besides, what’s the fun in being so strict with scheduling when that kind of rigidity could be saved for something else….’’

Leon snickered, his eyes flickering down and back up again. Raihan blushed like crazy as he shook his head and crossed his arms. Leon noticed how he didn't flirt back which was odd to him.

‘’Something on your mind handsome?’’ 

Raihan didn’t answer, his face turned away from the other. 

Leon grunted as he walked over, putting a finger under Raihan’s chin and gently having him look in Leon's direction once more.

  
  


‘’So what’s the deal Scales? You’re never this quiet unless something is wrong.’’ 

Raihan let out a sharp exhale, as his body relaxed at the touch of the other and he spoke. 

‘’You always come around when you need something from me. It’s never anything...other than sex. It just makes me feel like you do what you want with me then discard me like I was nothing. Then you’ll leave for months, one time even a whole year...''

He spoke so quietly, as he felt his fingers intertwine with Leon’s. The other gave him a soft look. 

  
  


‘’....I’m sorry that I made you feel that way. I guess I just never thought of it like that. I've lived so long...I must have lost a few brain cells of empathy over the years.''

  
  


Both stood there, foreheads touching.

‘’I….I’ll do better. We can do our usual tonight but less intense. No sex. Then we can snuggle…and I won’t leave like that again.’’ 

As Raihan’s arms wrapped around Leon, he pulled him in tight and a low grumble sounded from his chest. 

‘’You better not.’’ 

  
  


As they both fell onto the bed, Leon could hear Raihan’s heartbeat begin to accelerate , which only got the purple haired man's attention even further. ‘’My, aren’t you nervous..’ he snickered as his strong arms pinned him to the mattress. Raihan stared up at him, flushed but devious look to him. 

‘’You think I’m nervous because of you? You barely look intimidating with that big goofy cape you waltz around in..’’

Raihan teased, his voice low and gravelly as he finished that sentence. Leon leaned down, his mouth close to Raihan's neck. Leon chuckled deeply. The moment the cold breath brushed against Raihan's skin, the man beneath him shuddered.

‘’I’m barely even touching you and you’re getting this way? I must have a bigger impact on you than you thought. But I do admit, it is fun seeing your tough guy act then having you completely melt before me.."

Leon said in a low rumbling voice as he got closer and gently nibbling at Raihan’s neck. A sound of pleasure vibrated from deep within Raihan and Leon let out a dark laugh. 

‘’I can do it, you know, I know how you feel about...it.’’ 

Leon smirked as he used his strength to keep Raihan at bay and the other man glanced up him. They both shared a look, one very familiar to Leon as he nodded and got close. 

Biting at Raihan;s skin, he heard a small whimper of pleasure as he did so. Once he was sure Raihan was okay with this, he went the full way. 

As he bit down, breaking the skin and drawing blood, the moment Leon tasted it on his tongue, his eyes widened. 

‘’God, your blood is always the fucking best Scales….drives me fucking insane..’’ 

As he drank more of Raihan's blood, Leon decided he wanted to leave more marks. 

‘’I’m gonna let the whole world know you’re mine. And you’re gonna wear these like a badge of fucking honour. That sound good to you?’’ 

Raihan let out a small gasp as he nodded very fast and Leon tutted.

‘’Always so eager.’’ 

The more he bit and gnawed against Raihan’s tender skin, the more Leon’s lust grew and grew. The taste of his blood, the little moans that escaped his partner every now and then. They were also enough to send him into a frenzy. He decided to keep it a little more tame for tonight. 

  
  


There was always next time after all. 

  
  


As Leon moved on from the biting, he leaned in, a rough kiss that Raihan eagerly returned. He felt the other man's hand explore down his body, but Leon tutted and shook his head. 

‘’Later babe..’’ he teased with a wink as he pushed him back onto the bed and once more their lips met and Raihan’s hand tightly gripped his hair. This caused Leon to curse under his breath, drawing the other in closer. As Leon bit down on Raihan’s bottom lip, Raihan grunted in response and Leon felt two strong arms lift him up and bringing him towards Raihan's warm body. 

Leon found himself getting flustered by the touch, a deep red colour spreading up his cheeks and ears. But he composed himself rather quickly.

‘’My my? And here I thought I was the only one in charge here..’’ 

Leon whispered as they shared one last kiss, this one was tender and soft. As they broke apart, they lay back, cuddling into each other.

‘’Maybe next time, we can draw that stubbornness of yours out and you can be on top..’’ 

Leon said, his red eyes flickering and a feral grin plastered on his face. 

Raihan just let out a soft laugh but he was soon just cuddling into Leon and dozing off.

Leon shrugged, as he pulled him in closer. 

‘’Alright alright. I get the picture..’’ 

He smiled as he lay there, watching his partner’s chest rise and fall. 

  
  


Outside, howling winds finally calming down.


End file.
